Diario de um macho
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Quando Vegeta chegou a Terra ele comecou a escrever um diario...veja no que deu!


O diário de um macho  
Por Josiane Veiga  
  
Dia xx, ano yy  
  
Querido diário...  
  
Hoje aconteceu algo completamente inesperado para mim. Conheci um bofe ma- ra-vi-lho-so. Ele é alto, cabelo preto , moreno claro...enfim uma loucura, um verdadeiro show de homem! Eu cheguei (ui...que palavra interessante) no planeta dele pra armar o maior barraco, mas quando vi aquele deus, quase fraquejei. Por fim, achei que deveria cumprir o que me foi predestinado e resolvi acabar com tudo. Senti muita pena do lindinho, mas eu sou o príncipe dos sayajins e acho que fiz certo em pensar 1º em ser mau e depois em diversão. Daí algo aconteceu, eu percebi que aquela coisa linda era um sayajin como eu.  
  
NOSSA!!! Puxa, to chocada. A gente brigou muito, mas por fim, ele venceu e eu fiquei na Terra... acho que não vivo mais sem este homem..  
  
Dia xx ano yy  
  
Faz um tempão que num escrevo né?!!! Tá chateado comigo??? Desculpa...eu te amo diario amigo. Mas é que tem tanta coisa ocorrendo comigo que nem tenho tempo de te escrever. I´m sorry! Ah, eu fui morar numa casa com uma família meia estranha. Um casal e uma garota. O casal nem me olha, mas a garota (filha deles) não tira os olhos de mim. Cruz Credo! Será que ela ta achando-me interessante. Tenho que deixar claro que meu negocio é o Goku... (o nome do cara que eu gosto, lembra?). Hoje não to mais a fim de escrever... Tchau diário.  
  
Dia XX ano XX  
  
Diário.  
  
Meu Deus, estou humilhada. A garota que te falei, ela se chama Bulma, ela invadiu meu quarto na noite passada, dizendo-me que queria conversar:  
  
-Oh Vegie... preciso tanto de alguém...  
  
Eu, claro, na minha inocência achei que ela estava falando de uma amiga..  
  
-Pode contar comigo... – e segurei suas mãos para mostrar meu apoio. Percebi que ela andava triste porque o namorado dela , um tal de Yamcha, a estava traindo.  
  
-Eu não gosto mais do Yamcha.  
  
Sorte a dela, pensei, porque ele pode ser até bonitinho, mas sabe, não tem uma masculinidade muito evidente,. Eu sei porque eu vi...  
  
-Vegie... gosto tanto de ti.  
  
Achei aquilo tão.... mas tão fofo. Eu nunca tive amigas, sabe, aquele alguém que você conversa sobre teus dramas internos.  
  
-Oh querida conte comigo.  
  
E ela contou, porque de repente abriu a blusa, mostrando um par de seios até mais ou menos e pulou em cima de mim. O resto... oh Deus...o resto é que ela me violentou. Quero morrer! Sinto-me suja, ofendida. No final ela ainda disse-me:  
  
-Vegie ...foi maravilhoso.  
  
Senti as lágrimas inundando me os olhos ela achou que era de felicidade. Me beijou novamente e levantou-se. Foi embora do meu quarto. Estou muito triste...  
  
Dia XX Ano YY  
  
No começo, amigo diário, pensei seriamente em ir embora da Terra. Mas não queria nem podia viver longe de Goku. Então trancava-me numa câmara especial e ficava treinando.  
  
Todos acharam que era pra eu ficar mais forte mas era pra evitar a presença daquela coisa chamada mulher. Até quando vou conseguir viver sem Goku.? E o pior é que ele é casado. Tem até filho. Ai Goku...te amu!  
  
Dia XX Ano YY  
  
Amiguinho diário.  
  
Bulma chegou hoje na cozinha enquanto eu tomava meu café e despejou:  
  
-Estou Grávida.  
  
-Mas como?  
  
-Bem... o homem produz espermatózoides e a mulher óvulos. Ela tem um período fértil por mês e ...  
  
-Isso eu sei. Mas foi só uma vez...  
  
-Eu sei... mas aconteceu.  
  
Senti-me desmoronar. Queria morrer mesmo. O pior foi quando ELE veio me cumprimentar. Meu coração despedaçou.  
  
Dia xx Ano YY  
  
Querido diário.  
  
Hoje nasceu Trunks, meu filho, ele é lindo...a cara do papai. Estou tão emocionado que até perdoei a cadela da Bulma por Ter me enganado...me usado. Estou tão orgulhoso. Goku até me abraçou. Ai...tão forte.  
  
Dia xx--------- 15 anos depois.  
  
Retomei você diário.  
  
Estou com a Bulma, tenho 2 filhos e me arrependo muito por todas as besteiras que escrevi anos atrás. Sou muito macho... macho mesmo. Pode perguntar para a Bulma . Só algo esquisito anda acontecendo. Meu filho Trunks anda muito amigo do filho do Goku, o Goten. Fico pensando se por acaso aqueles dois não andam... não... meu filho tem a quem puxar. É MACHO COMO O PAI!!!!  
  
Fim  
  
{ Deus..que besteirol. Eu sempre fui de escrever fics sérios. Meus leitores e amigos sabem, mas hoje me veio esta história na cabeça, e resolvi coloca- la ai, por favor, não me odeiem} Jo_jessie.rocket@bol.com.br 


End file.
